My Little Pony: Liberty
by TheREALbwlc
Summary: A new health care law is destroying Equestria. Who is the mysterious new adviser behind the law? Can Twilight Sparkle save the day? Contains Twidash.


Twilight Sparkle was out walking in Ponyville when she saw Applejack looking sad.

"What's the matter?" said Twilight Sparkle, concerned about her friend.

"I wanted to get a summer job but nobody in Ponyville is hiring." said Applejack. "They all say they can't afford to hire anyone new because of the new health care law."

"New health care law?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Yeah." said Applejack. "Now everypony has to buy health insurance for there employees even though they can't afford it. It's killing all the jobs. And now taxes went through the roof because of it. Granny Smith says if we don't get some tax relief we may even have to sell Sweet Apple Acres all because of Amabocare."

"Amabocare?" asked Twilight Sparkle. "You mean like Princess Celestia's mysterious new adviser, Amabo who showed up this week?"

"Yes." said Appliejack. "It was all his idea."

"This is horrible." said Twilight Sparkle. "I need to do something about it."

"Yes." said Applejack. "Its bad enough that they say Lord Tirek escaped from Tartarus." Lord Tirek had disappeared from Tartarus a week before somehow evading Cerberus.

That night, as they had dinner together Twilight Sparkle told Rainbow Dash all about it. They were eating a cruelty free meal of vegan soysage while talking about the situation.

"Applejack told me there's this new law called Amabocare that makes everypony buy health insurance for there employees even though they can't afford it." said Twilight Sparkle. "It's killing all the jobs and also it's causing taxes to go through the roof. Applejack even said that because of all those Amabocare taxes there afraid they might have to sell Sweet Apple Acres."

"That is not cool." said Rainbow Dash before having another bite of vegan soysage.

"That's right." said Twilight Sparkle right before finishing off her vegan soysage. "I need to do something about it."

That night as Rainbow Dash was going to bed she asked Twilight Sparkle if she was coming along. "Will you be coming to bed with me, darling?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I can't go to bed yet, my love." said Twilight Sparkle. "I need to read some books about this so I can talk to Princess Celestia about it tomorrow."

"Boy, first Lord Tirek escapes and now all this. At least give me a kiss good night then." said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight Sparkle gave Rainbow Dash a passionate kiss good night.

"Good luck, sweetheart." said Rainbow Dash.

That night Twilight Sparkle read every book she could find in Golden Oak Library about he importance of freedom and personal responsibility and how low taxes help create more jobs and opportunities.

The next day she went from Ponyville to Canterlot to speak to Princess Celestia.

"I've come to speak with you." said Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh, what about?" said Princess Celestia.

"I'm very concerned about Amabocare." said Twilight Sparkle.

"Amabocare?" asked Princess Celestia. "Amabo says it will be wonderful and give everypony the health care they need."

"My friend Applejack told me that she can't find a job because of it. Everypony stopped hiring because they can't afford to buy the health insurance for there employees."

Just then Amabo showed up and said that the law was good. "Amabocare is a good law, you see. This way everypony will get the health care they need."

"But how will they get health care if they can't get jobs?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Its easy." said Amabo. "The law says you have to get health insurance or else you'll go to jail so everypony will just buy it."

"But it's wrong to force everypony to buy things from a private compony." said Twilight Sparkle. "And besides, how will they afford it without jobs?"

"Its easy." said Amabo. "We'll give the people without jobs government handouts."

"But what about the dignity of work?" said Twilight Sparkle. "Everypony will just be dependent on government and how are we going to pay for it?"

"Easy." said Amabo. "We have new taxes to soak the rich and spread the wealth around."

"But those taxes just punish hard work." said Twilight Sparkle. "Granny Smith isn't rich but she'll have to sell Sweet Apple Acres because of your new law. And I read in a book that low taxes help create more jobs so everypony will benefit from a larger pie and they'll be able to get there own health care by working hard. Government can't spend its way to happiness you need to encourage everypony to work hard and make things great. High taxes will just hurt everypony. With lower taxes there will be more jobs and more freedom. We need to choose liberty."

"This law isn't sounding so good anymore." said Princess Celestia.

"Yes." said Princess Luna who was also there. "We're going to repeal Amabocare. Amabo, your fired."

"That's right." said Princess Celestia. "We don't need you or your laws. We need more freedom and lower taxes."

"Yes, Equestria doesn't need you." added Princess Luna. "We don't need higher taxes or bigger government."

"Fine." said Amabo. "If I can't rule Equestria by making you dependent on me then I'll rule you fools… BY FORCE!"

And with that there was a bunch of smoke and then Amabo revealed his true form. He was really Lord Tirek using magic to disguise himself.

"Now Equestria will be mine." Tirek said. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Not so fast!" said a voice from behind.

Twilight Sparkle looked behind her and saw her friends. There was Applejack. And Rarity. Pinkie Pie was there. So was Fluttershy. And her girlfriend Rainbow Dash was there too.

"You'll never defeat me." said Tirek.

"We can defeat you with the power of friendship." said Rainbow Dash. With that the ponies combined Applejack's power of honesty, Fluttershy's power of kindness, Pinkie Pie's power of laughter, Rarity's power of generosity, Rainbow Dash's power of loyalty, and Twilight Sparkle's power of magic and worked together and stopped Lord Tirek and he was taken back to Tartarus.

That day is now known in Equestria as Liberty Day, for it was on that day that not only was Lord Tirek defeated once more but everypony learned just how precious liberty is.


End file.
